You'll Find Him In The End
by psychoInnocent
Summary: Another version of the last moments of the Signless, mostly in the Psiionic's POV but a slab of the Dolorosa as well. Hints of SuffPsii


This was written for RobotSquid on AO3

You guys are getting a _lot_ of random one shots and I'm not even sorry.

Haii- Psiioniic (Means 'the second')

Darrius- Signless/Sufferer (Means 'he who upholds good')

xXx

His death was painful to watch.

His hands were forced up above his head, and the handcuffs circling them…

His screams were more than loud enough to be overheard from the Highbloods murmurings.

They were all watching him as he died, as he felt his skin melt and _there was nothing to stop it._

Tears were trailing down the Dolorosa's cheeks, and you didn't need to check to know that you weren't any different.

After a moment of hesitation- hesitation because you weren't sure if any of the Highbloods were watching- you began to walk.

Rosa noticed, she gave you a wide eyed look, shaking her head saying please don't I can't lose another-

You challenged her, your mind gently touching hers as you tell her that you have to do this.

You'll lose him but you'll be damned if you lose him without fighting.

XxX

You watch as Haii keeps walking, destroying his bonds as easily as the Disciple makes her kills. The Highbloods notice, but instead of stopping him like you assumed they would, they stop and leer at him.

Haii ignores the looks, shoving purples and indigoes aside as he got closer and closer to your grub. Mindfang, whom was holding your bonds, cackled as she watched him.

"Look at him! What does he think he'll be able to do? Break his bonds?" You tensed, glaring at her. You knew that she really didn't care either way, but hearing her say that made you want to prove to her…

Your little ones were strong, and damn it you made a promise to yourself when you decided to be Darrius's lusus.

You held your head high, staring at the troll who was most likely going to be your owner as soon as this was over, and spat in her face.

She recoiled and her grip on your bonds slackened. You took that chance, heading towards your young grub's side even as Haii reached him.

XxX

He was sobbing softly, pink trails of tears tracing his cheeks. The heat of the cuffs hit you and you weren't even that close to his arms as you reached out, gently touching his cheek.

His eyes, his beautiful vibrant crimson orbs were darkened with pain, with the suffering that even with your psionics you couldn't stop.

"H-Haii…" His voice was broken as he spoke and you gave him a weak smile in return. Without you noticing Rosa had come up, her hands gently shooing yours away as she began  
>to try her best to comfort Darrius.<p>

There wasn't much time now, and you could see in the Highbloods eyes that they were tiring of your and Rosa's meddling.

One of them, the biggest Subjuggulator you've ever seen, gave a sharp order to his soldiers, who immediately began to walk over to us.

No.

You began to focus. It had been too long since you've tapped into your psionics but you knew you had to do this.

Before they knew it, there was a shield between you and the Highbloods. You kept your focus as you turned back to Rosa and Darrius.

There was so little time for you to say all the words you wanted to say to him.

"Haii-" You try to shoosh him, tell him to save his strength and he ignores you, shaking his head. "No, I need to tell you this so please just listen to me."

You fall silent, allowing him to speak even though there was pounding behind you and Rosa was looking between you two, trying to figure out what was going on even though it wasn't important.

"Haii, you're my best fucking friend and I don't deserve you and I'm so so sorry that this is happening, I pity you damn it, and knowing that as soon that I die you'll be taken and hurt… I feel so fucking worthless. But don't you fucking dare… don't you fucking dare try to get revenge or anything like that." He coughed and red blood hit your face and you don't give a damn as you take in his words.

You don't promise anything and he notices that. But he smiles faintly anyway. "Haii, I know you can do this…

"End it for me.

"It hurts and I'll accept it better if I die by your hand and not theirs."

Your eyes widen and the Dolorosa gives a soft gasp, her jade eyes filling with tears.

"I can't-"

"You can."

You knew what they were going to do as soon as your shield broke. They wouldn't bother with being "kind" anymore. That arrow in Darrius's chest, it was already hindering his breathing. He was in so much pain…

_End it._

Your bi-colored eyes meet crimson and you nod slowly.

Before you did anything more you leaned in, cupping his cheek, and kissed him one last time.

It was your final goodbye to the troll you loved with all your heart and as soon as you pulled away you closed your eyes and let your psionics lightly press and break Darrius's  
>bond with life.<p>

Rose closed her eyes and you relaxed, letting the shield drop.

You'll find him one day, in the bubbles.

XxX

You saw him in your waking nightmares, gently ushering you to him even as Her Imperial Condescension tried to pull you back.

He'll wait forever for you and you'll always do your best to get to him.

xXx Fin xXx


End file.
